Bottom of the Eighth
Bottom of the Eighth is the first and prologue mission in Watch Dogs. It serves as an introductory tutorial mission, and teaches the player how to control Aiden and hack objects. Mission plot At the very beginning, a cutscene shows Aiden Pearce and his mentor, Damien Brenks attempting to hack into the Merlaut hotel and steal a large sum of money. They are discovered and identified. An unknown man, who has discovered that Aiden and Damien were the hackers, orders a hitman named Maurice to kill Pearce, with his family as a potential target. Later that night, the car Aiden was travelling in with his nephew Jackson and niece Lena is attacked by two men riding motorcycles, one of whom is Maurice. Maurice fires a shot from a pistol, blowing a tire. The car flips over, and Lena is killed in the crash. 11 months later, Aiden corners Maurice during a baseball game at May Stadium. Aiden brutally interrogates Maurice but to no avail. He leaves Maurice alive and meets up with a fixer he hired, Jordi Chin, who stabs a gang member in the stomach. He warns Aiden that it is the bottom of the eighth, and the game will end soon. He has called the cops and plans to distract them by staging a shootout to lead the cops away from them. Aiden manages to sneak out of the stadium, but only after causing a blackout in the stadium, thanks to a hacker known as BadBoy17. The cops attempt to evacuate the stadium while dealing with the blackout, and Aiden escapes in the confusion. Jordi leaves Aiden an escape vehicle and the player can choose to use it. Aiden must escape the police search area and return to his hideout. He knows that simple torture will not work and believes that Maurice, eaten by the guilt from the inside, will reveal who ordered the hit. Objectives *Shoot Maurice. *Examine Maurice's phone for information. *Leave the locker room when ready. *Sneak past the Police. *Hack the camera. *Follow the data flow line to its source. *Unlock the door. *Throw a lure to the designated area. *Use the lure to distract the cop. *Reach the upper level. *Find and hack the guard with the access code. *Hack into the stadium's network. *Create a blackout. *Escape the stadium. *Leave the police search area. *Reach your hideout. Transcript Trivia *During the introduction, when Damien scans the computer which triggers the alarm, you can briefly see Rushmore's footage and screenshots from the giant auction screen featured in A Risky Bid. *There are five people with fixed profiles: ** Maurice Vega, Suspected ties to Black Viceroys, Childhood spent in foster care, Occupation: Delivery Driver, Income: $22,000 ** Raul Lionzo, Black Viceroy Gang Member, Age: 30, Occupation: Dishwasher ** The Viceroy being arrested: Jerome Richards, Black Viceroys Gang Member, Occupation: Limousine Driver. ** The Viceroy's girlfriend: Dedre Jackson, Black Viceroys Gang Member, Occupation: Fast Food Clerk. ** The ctOS security guard speaking with the cop: Alan Gomez, Stadium Security Clearance, Received Medal of Valor, Occupation: Security Guard, Income: $82,300. *In the VIP lounge, where police are arresting the two Viceroys, characters who appear later in the story, such as Lance Brenner, Bradley Caughlin, and Joseph DeMarco, can be profiled in the crowd. *Several bags of money and crafting components can be found in the basement of the stadium: ** Meds: One container in the locker room, and one in the security room. ** Chemical Component: One in the locker room, and one in the security room. ** Unstable Chemical Component: One in the basement room below the upper level. ** Electronic Parts: One in the basement room below the upper level. Must be used to create a Lure. ** Money Bag: One bag in the locker room, one bag in the security room, and one bag in the basement room below the upper level. Various amounts of money to be gained from each. *Jordi tells Aiden that with Chicago being ahead at the bottom of the 8th inning, the baseball game upstairs is almost over. This would technically be correct, as there would be only one half-inning left to play (assuming Chicago's closer is able to save the game in the top of the 9th). *Because Watch Dogs takes place during the autumn, and the implied importance of the game, it can be assumed that this was an MLB playoff game, or possibly even a World Series game. **However, it is known that the Merlaut Job occurred in October 2012, and the game takes place 11 months later, so the game takes place in September 2013. As MLB playoffs begin in October, this game may be not a playoff game, but a playoff contention game. *The unnamed Chicago team (who wear a shade of blue similar to the real-life ) seem to be quite successful, as they have multiple titles throughout the decades. In real life, neither the Cubs nor the have many titles, with the Cubs only winning the Series in 1907, 1908, and 2016, and the White Sox only winning it in 1906, 1917, and 2005. Both teams were infamous for being 'cursed'. Video Walkthrough Watch Dogs Walkthrough - Part 1 - Introduction Navigation Category:Missions Category:Missions in Watch Dogs Category:Act I Missions